Wikia's Weird Mysteries/Homicide Squad
Homicide Squad is the fifth and last episode of the first season of Wikia's Weird Mysteries and the fifth one overall. Mandy and the gang (or what's left of it) gets an invitation from the culprit of the weird mysteries for a final battle and Claire tries to save herself and her friends, but when the battle occurs, everyone soon realizes River Peaks will never be the same ever again. Episode Part 1/2 At the room from where we left off... Claire, Tom and Chuck are stuck in the room with Versace AKA The Great Basic White Demon. VERSACE: muahahhahaahhahhahahahahahah TOM: How could you VERSACE: Because CHUCK: THIS IS NUTS JUST PLEASE LET US GO VERSACE: umm wtf you are supposed to be ded? Versace sighs. VERSACE: If only that Ricky cunt could do anything right, he couldn't even stab you three times with the mythological knife TOM: Wait hold on a second CLAIRE: omg ur actually thinking CHUCK: thats so hot babe TOM: Claire was fine until that slime shit happened, and she started to act crazy since ever I drag queened myself into Ricky's strip club, and the only thing bad that happened to her was that Ricky stabbed her with the mythological knife CHUCK: GOOD JOB BABE YOU DID IT CLAIRE: oml is that what caused the slime? VERSACE: I'm afraid I can't tell... plus you bitches bore me Versace then picks Claire, Tom and Chuck by their heads, and creates them shitty designed cages coded by Versace. VERSACE: Plus you annoying cunts, we have to wait for the other guests TOM: Wait what are you talking about CLAIRE: I think she means Mandy and Crimmy VERSACE: I have some issues to discuss with Mandy TOM: WAIT IS THIS ABOUT KILLING MANDY?? BUT WHY VERSACE: Umm TOM: YOU GUYS NEVER MET VERSACE: BUT SHE HURT MY BOYFRIEND NOW ITS PAYBACK FOR KILLING ALL OF YOU DUMB CUNTS ONE BY ONE Versace starts to laugh like an evil psycho. TOM: Still... you barely know her VERSACE: SHUT UP Versace sends an arrow to Tom's cage but he runs away from it. VERSACE: Son of a bi-- ULISES: BITCH I'M HOME Ulises brings Mandy and Crimmy with him. VERSACE: yas muahahahah MANDY: VERSACE YOU'RE IN THIS TOO CRIMMY: Can I catfight her VERSACE: try me bitch MANDY: Hey Uli LOOK THERE'S SQ WIKIA, AND IT APPEARS YOU ARE BUEREAU NOW ULISES: FINALLY I HAVE BETRAYED EVERYONE IN MY PATH IN ORDER TO GET IT VERSACE: EXCUSE ME WAT ULISES: Umm... it's not what you think? VERSACE: YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH Versace starts trying to kill Ulises, and Mandy and Crimmy grab a mythological knife from the ground and use it to free Tom and Chuck. VERSACE: I WAS SAVING YOUR BUEREAU STATUS FOR WHEN YOU FUCKING PROPOSED TO ME ULISES: WELL MANDY TURNED ME INTO A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING AND SHE'S ESCAPING WITH YOUR PRISONERS VERSACE: vat Versace notices the gang trying to free Claire and as Ulises tries to escape, Versace stretches her hand grabbing Ulises and decapitates him with her fingers. Then she turns around and everyone has runaway except for Mandy, and Claire who is still on the cage. VERSACE: WELL WELL WELL MANDY, FREEING CLAIRE MIGHT BE YOUR ULTIMATE MISTAKE, SINCE SHE IS TRANSFORMING... MANDY: TRANSFORMING INTO WHAT? VERSACE: WELL AS YOUR DISCOUNT KEVIN KELLER THOUGHT MANDY: who the fuck is kevin keller VERSACE: It's Tom MANDY: WAIT that can't be right Tom doesn't think VERSACE: Shocker, anyways he put 2 and 2 together and realized that everything that's been happening to Claire-- MANDY: BUT WTF HAS BEEN HAPPENING TO CLAIRE VERSACE: Slime MANDY: TF? VERSACE: I SAID SLIME BITCH SLIME MANDY: YEAH I HEARD BUT LIKE WTF DO YOU MEAN VERSACE: The prophecy says that every Great Basic White Demon will be selected if they are basic, white and have the desire to kill one of their enemies, I was selected TO KILL YOU MANDY: Holy shit tf VERSACE: And I would go in detail, but that's entering spoiler territory Versace winks at the camera. VERSACE: ANYWAYS I AM GOING TO SLICE AND DICE AND THROW YOUR ASS TO THE MOTHERFUCKING GROUND MANDY: um yea sure and how the fuck are you going to do that CLAIRE: Mandy, umm... I trust you and everything but are you sure defying a demon is OK? MANDY: Oh please it's fucking Versace, AND WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME HUH?! Versace gets her black shitty Primark dress and starts crying. VERSACE: FOR YEARS I WAS A FRIEND OF ULISES COLINA, YEAH SURE HE WAS FUCKING DUMB BUT IDK THERE WAS SOMETHING ABOUT HIM... BUT YOU ALWAYS STOLE HIM FROM ME, AND EVERYTIME I TRIED TO TELL HIM "MANDY IS GOING TO DEMOTE YOU MANDY IS A FUCKING CUNT PLEASE DATE ME AND COME HERE TO MY SCREAM WIKIA" but he never listened... UNTIL YOU, YES YOU YOU DESTROYED HIM, THE NEXT DAY I SAW ULISES CRYING AND KMS AND I PROMISED ONE DAY I WAS GOING TO GET HIS REVENGE AND I WAS GOING TO FUCKING DESTROY YOU... PLUS IT DIDN'T HELP THAT YOUR WIKIA WAS SO FABULOUS COMPARED TO MINE. Anyways then my hand got stabbed by this mythological powerful knife named "The Killer Jordashes" which was designed by psycho bitch Amy Hughes in the 1980s, and ever since that knife was used to select the next Great Basic White Demon... And now I'm going to get my wish by finishing your uggo ass. AND MY DEAREST FRIEND CLAIRE HERE... WILL FINISH THE JOB. CLAIRE: But... I... I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE! VERSACE: ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO CONFESS YOUR DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET TO NANCY DREW OVER HERE MANDY: OK WHATEVER THE FUCK... You hate me because I demoted your stupid crush because he was a little cunt? VERSACE: DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BBY LIKE THAT MANDY: YOU JUST FUCKING DECAPITATED HIM BECAUSE HE WAS UNLOYAL ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY ARE YOU ACTUALLY HEARING YOURSELF?! Mandy steps closer. MANDY: Versace, have you ever stopped to think why you are trying to kill me? Why you killed all those noobs -- I MEAN YES THEY WERE NOOBS but they were innocent and they didn't deserve to be incinerated at their fucking house or held captive because of a gay dude or being victims of crazy hallucinations -- you killed all of them just because of me? Just because you wanted to be noticed by your shitty boyfriend, WHICH BY THE WAY, IS A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING THAT WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO DESERVED TO DIE IN THIS MESS... Versace we don't have to do this anymore, we can fucking stop this and do what's right and be normal and not worry about fucking Ulises, BECAUSE HE'S DEAD... So you can just drop it because honey this is fucking ridiculous. Versace surprisingly enough hugs Mandy. VERSACE: Those were kind words Mandy... MANDY: aww ty VERSACE: BUT I STILL NEED TO KILL YOU MANDY: WAIT WHAT Versace throws Mandy to the ground, and Claire tries to runaway but Versace closes all the doors. VERSACE: I WANT TO BE HUMAN AGAIN BECAUSE BEING A FUCKING DEMON IS STRESSFUL, BUT I CAN ONLY STOP BEING A DEMON IF I SUCCESFULLY KILL THE PERSON I PROMISED REVENGE TO. AND BABY YOU'RE IT, SO I NEED TO KILL YOU. MANDY: THE MYTHOLOGICAL KNIFE Claire grabs the mythological knife and runs to Versace. MANDY: DON'T FUCKING STAB HER, RUN AWAY WITH IT VERSACE: WHAT CLAIRE: 'Ok ''Claire tries to runaway and manages to unlock all the doors, and Mandy leaves the room and goes to find the gang. Versace catches Claire though, grabs the mythological knife, sets it to MODE: TRANSFORM, and STABS CLAIRE THREE TIMES, dropping Claire on the ground, with red slime coming out of her. '''VERSACE: Finally... Muahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaahhaahhahahahah Part 2/2 Back at the gang, Crimmy, Tom and Chuck are trying to escape the house. TOM: I just hope nothing bad happens to Mandy or Claire CRIMMY: OMFG TF IS THAT Suddenly they turn around and ghosts of The Angie Triplets and Ricky start attacking. ANGIE TRIPLET #1: '''そしてこれらの無関係な雌犬は誰ですか？(TRANSLATED: AND WHO ARE THESE IRRELEVANT CUNTS?) '''ANGIE TRIPLET #2: Ay dios mio Angie's ghost looks around the room. ANGIE: Hm... cool background Tom screams like a little bitch. CHUCK: DON'T WORRY BABE I GOT THIS Chuck tries to kill Angie, but Angie throws him out the window through her massive force. TOM: CHUCK!! RICKY: YAY NOW THAT I'VE FINALLY KILLED CHUCK, KILL THAT SASSY GAY DISCOUNT ME ANGIE TRIPLET #2: Ve duno abeye u biatch The Angie Triplets start fighting with Ricky, and Tom and Crimmy use this chance to escape, but Angie grabs in Crimmy before she can runaway, and Tom escapes. CRIMMY: OH HELL NAW BITCH I WILL CATFIGHT YOU TO HEL--- Angie Triplet #2 grabs in Crimmy and saws off her left arm, and then tries to saw her right but the ghosts are all suddenly shot by a dark figure. CRIMMY: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I BARELY HAD ANY SEX YET MANDY: CRIMMY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU CRIMMY: *british nonsense* MANDY: I NEED HELP I LEFT CLAIRE WITH VERSACE Suddenly Mandy notices something ticking, and she notices there's a fucking bomb about to be exploded. Mandy then grabs Crimmy and jumps off the window and the bomb explodes. Mandy sees a white light, and then she wakes up. She's at the hospital. She gets up from the hospital bed and turns on the TV. CHANEL: YOU ARE WATCHING CHANEL'S WORLD, JUST CHECKING ON TWITTER NONE OF US HAVE RESPONDED TO OUR LADY GAGA QUESTION SO FFS WERE BRINGING IN HER ANYWAY, PLUS CHUCK CLAYTON IS ACTUALLY ALIVE, EXCEPT HE IS IN A FUCKING COMA YES TOM YOU CAN CRY A LOT Mandy hears gay screams. CHANEL: PLUS CRIMMY GOT HER ARM SAWED OFF AND CLAIRE ASHBROOK IS CURRENTLY MISSING. After all these fucking news Mandy feels the urge to scream. And she screams. At Versace's mansion... Versace wakes up to see a woman in her front. WOMAN: NOW IM THE BITCH IN CHARGE The woman turns to Versace, revealing Claire with her Cruella wig and red slimy eyes. CLAIRE: IT'S MY REVENGE TIME At the police station... A blonde hot girl just listened to what happened on TV. BLONDE HOT GIRL: Hmm... River Peaks... spoilers its lili reinhart THE ENDCategory:"Wikia's Weird Mysteries" Episodes Category:"Wikia's Weird Mysteries" Season One Episodes